


This Distance Between Us

by lovexyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Violence, angst?? i guess??? kinda????, i procrastinated writing a different saida fic by writing this so whoops, jealous dahyun is kinda hot tbh, sana's joking but dahyun takes it seriously, until those benefits start to hurt, wholesome communication!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovexyou/pseuds/lovexyou
Summary: Dahyun wishes that her heart could care a little less.OrSana pouts, not liking that Dahyun is mad at her. “What’s the harm in making work fun?”





	This Distance Between Us

There's something oddly calming of the scene happening in front of Dahyun, the type of calm that becomes natural to this line of work. The girl that she loves is smiling the prettiest smile of hers and she laughs breathlessly. Maybe Dahyun would smile as she watches her have fun, if it weren't for how Sana's  currently seducing a criminal and that a gun is carelessly hidden within that cute jacket Dahyun bought her a few days ago. A part of Dahyun is jealous that this creep gets to experience Sana’s charms, but it’s really just work. Out of everyone in their team, Sana plays her part better than any of them. It’s all  _ work  _ in the end, so it  _ shouldn’t  _ matter, even if a part of Dahyun’s heart cares a bit more than it should.

 

Dahyun tries not to giggle to herself at how visible the gun seems to her. The dude is too  _ enchanted  _ with Sana that he hasn't noticed it yet. Dahyun looks away to avoid suspicion and meets the bartender’s eyes.

 

“I see you’re working late today, huh?” Chaeyoung says casually, glancing at Sana and, based on the smirk in her face, noticing the carelessly hidden gun.

 

“We’ll be finished here soon,” Dahyun answers. “Unfortunately, I don’t have enough time to drink today.”

 

Chaeyoung nods, gives her a pitying smile. “Well, hurry back when you can. You’ve been working too much lately.”

 

“Thanks for the concern, but I’m not doing  _ nearly  _ as much as Sana.”

 

Dahyun looks back at the girl she can't get out of her mind. Sana's giggling loudly and it’s the sweetest sound. She shifts her jacket and hides the gun a bit better now, before bringing her hand up and caressing the guy’s cheek. It’s clear that he hasn’t noticed her ulterior motives, but Dahyun still feels grossed out over his wide smile, enjoying Sana's act.

 

Its like watching art in the making, a very frustrating and annoying art. The art of seduction, though Dahyun wishes it didn’t make her feel so weird when she’s not the one being seduced by Sana. Shouldn’t she be happy that she doesn’t have to deal with Sana’s fake affections for a couple more minutes? It usually annoys her when Sana won't let her go, but now that Sana isn't paying attention to her, Dahyun can't help but miss her.

 

“Both of you guys deserve a break,” Chaeyoung says offhandedly. “Though it seems like Sana’s having fun.”

 

Dahyun smiles sadly. “Seems like it. Seems like overkill at this point, though.”

 

“Does it?” Chaeyoung questions and looks at Sana for a little longer, examining her actions. “That’s how most flirts act around these parts. She plays her part well.”

 

When Sana goes to whisper something in his ear, Dahyun’s patience is completely gone. “Anyway, I should get going.” Dahyun stands up from her seat and takes a few steps forward before turning back. “See you later, Chaeyoung.”

 

“Stay safe,” Chaeyoung says as a goodbye.

 

“I will. You too.”

 

Dahyun doesn’t walk directly towards them yet. It would be suspicious, and unless Sana has completely taken away this guy’s sense of his surroundings, then he’s surely noticed that Dahyun kept looking at them. She walks close enough to hear bits of their conversation.

 

"My apartment is close by," Dahyun hears him say, and she wants this night to just be finally over so she doesn't have to witness this any longer.

 

"Fast, are we now?" Sana flirts, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm making sure I enjoy this night."   
  


That’s all Dahyun can stand anymore. She walks outside and waits, contacting the rest of her team and informing them that they’re moving onto Stage 3 of the plan right now.

 

~

 

“Did Sana see you leave?” Jeongyeon asks, her voice slightly gritty due to the poor quality of the call. “Or did you let her know in _any_ way at all that we’re moving to Stage 3?”

 

“I’m sure she saw me,” Dahyun answers, keeping her voice low. “She always sees me. Has she not moved?”

 

“Well, she’s glancing at the entrance but she hasn’t gotten up yet.”

 

Dahyun sighs exasperatedly. “Am I allowed to-”

 

“Dahyun, _no_ ,” Jeongyeon interrupts her. “Chill.”

 

“But-”

 

“Oh, she’s on the move now,” Jeongyeon tells her. “The others are already in position.”

 

Dahyun pockets the phone when Jeongyeon clicks off, hurriedly walking into her own position a block away from the bar.

 

Soon enough, the two have come outside and the fun begins.

 

~

  
"Aish, it was just getting good..." Sana complains, pouting that cute pout of hers, looking at the unconscious criminal like he's spoiled prey.

 

"You were _supposed_ to disarm him," Dahyun sighs, kneeling down and pulling a gun out of the guy’s trousers. She gets progressively annoyed when she pulls out two knives out of the inside of the guy’s pockets. “Were you even  _ trying? _ ”

 

“Technically, I  _ did  _ disarm him,” Sana answers proudly, referring to the fact that he’s unconscious. "I wanted tonight to be fun, but you ruin everything," she complains. “Oh, by the way, there’s another gun there,” she says and casually points at the guy’s shirt.

 

“Thanks.” Dahyun removes a western-styled pistol out of the underside of his shirt. “You need to follow instructions! This isn’t supposed to be fun, this is supposed to be  _ work _ .”

 

Sana pouts, not liking that Dahyun is mad at her. “What’s the harm in making work fun?”

 

“Hey, hey,” Mina interrupts them, "Your next stop is a twenty minute drive from here. You guys  _ need  _ to hurry up or else we’ll miss the next target.”

 

~

 

It’s been about ten minutes since their littler argument, so of course it’s a good enough time as any for Dahyun to continue it. “If I let you, you'd tuck every guy into bed before you kill 'em. It’s a waste of time and it annoys me."

 

“What?” Sana furrows her eyebrows, so confused about what Dahyun is talking about until it dawns on her. “Oh, are we still arguing about this?”

 

“ _ Yes _ , we are,” Dahyun’s hand tightens around the steering wheel. “You need to stop risking the mission just so you have  _ fun _ , or whatever.”

 

"What's so wrong with that?” Sana asks, and her smile is bright and careful and there’s something there that Dahyun can’t quite put her finger on. “They'd enjoy their last moments and I'd be entertained.”

 

“That’s disgusting,” Dahyun says, face scrunching up. “You’re disgusting. Is this all a game for you?”

 

“Perhaps,” Sana laughs, and Dahyun wishes she didn’t like the sound. “It’s fun for me. And I’m getting paid for it, so why not? Besides, we didn’t even kill that last guy.”

 

Dahyun pinches the bridge of her nose, completely done with this. "Let’s just- let’s just  _ not  _ do this right now. I’m too tired for this.”

 

“You’re the one who still wanted to argue, Dubu,” Sana mumbles under her breath.

 

“Let's just see if the chick hasn’t left yet," Dahyun says, finding a place to park.

 

"...chick?" Sana asks, her tone excited. “As in, girl?”

 

“Yes, as in girl,” Dahyun answers, though a bit confused. “Don’t tell me you’re not good with girls.”

 

“Oh, I’m good!” Sana promises, though she’s fidgeting all weird. “I’m always good with girls!” she continues. “I’m excited. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to take down a girl.”

 

“Oh, it’s actually _my_ mission,” Dahyun clarifies, turning the engine off. “We’re here for info. You’re serving as backup. C’mon, Tzuyu and Nayeon are probably already in position.”

 

“I’m not tired!” Sana says, pursing her lips. “Why can’t I take this mission instead?”

 

“Because your seduction won’t work this time,” Dahyun answers.

 

“But I’m good with girls! Promise! Just lemme do my thing-”

 

“Sana, stop,” Dahyun tells her, pulling on Sana’s sleeve before she gets out of the car. “This isn’t a game right now. It’s really dangerous, and you already did a lot of work today. I can’t let you risk it this time.”

 

Sana frowns. “Dubu, it’ll be  _ fine _ . I like playing with girls-”

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dahyun interrupts, “You play with me all the time.”

 

Sana blushes a little redder. “T-that’s…” she flusters around, unable to meet Dahyun’s eyes.

 

Dahyun tilts her head to the side a bit. “My point is, that’s exactly the reason why I can’t let you. Mina gave me a run down of this person’s character, and it seems like they aren’t interested in a one-time deal. If we want to establish a deal between our team and this person, we need to get them to trust us, and your seduction won't work for that.”

 

Sana’s still frowning, though at least she’s meeting Dahyun’s eyes again. “I still don’t get why I can’t do it?”

 

Dahyun sighs, done with being nice. “You’re too sleazy and I’m not.”

 

Sana looks horrified at what Dahyun said.

 

“You’re a one-time deal, you’re there to have fun and make it a night they won’t forget. I’m a long-term deal, it has to  _ mean  _ something to me for it to be fun,” Dahyun explains, patting Sana’s head. “There has to be a connection for this mission to go smoothly, and you’re not good at making connections that involve your heart and not your body.”

 

Sana doesn’t want to, but she finally nods even though she’s not happy about this. They finally get out of the car and continue, hoping that they didn’t waste  _ too  _ much time.

 

~

 

Dahyun comes back after a quick call from Jeongyeon. “She told me that we should wait a few minutes, just in case.”

 

Sana nods her head, leans back in her chair and closes her eyes.

 

“Are you tired?” Dahyun asks, worry etched in her features. “Nayeon can switch with you if you are.”

 

Sana hesitates, but nods after a moment. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

 

Dahyun pulls out her phone again and types in a quick message. “You’re good to go,” Dahyun says, pocketing her phone. She meets Sana’s gaze, “Stay safe, okay?”

 

Sana's face slowly comes to a smile like she's decided something. "But we did everything we needed to do today, didn't we?"

 

Dahyun raises an eyebrow. "Except for this girl, yeah. Your point?"

 

"How about we  _ both  _ switch out? Then we can both enjoy the rest of the night. We’ve been doing a lot of work lately, we deserve some free time.”

 

Dahyun can’t help her smile. “Are you trying to  _ romance  _ me, Minatozaki Sana? It’s a little late for that, I’ve known you for too long.”

 

“I really do care about you,” Sana says and tries to grab Dahyun’s phone but Dahyun doesn’t let her.

 

“I’m the best for this job, so I can’t switch out. And all I’ve been doing today is backup, so I can’t get out of this mission so last minute by saying I'm tired.”

 

“Dubu, how come you’re not like me?” Sana asks, genuinely curious.

 

“What do you mean?” Dahyun asks, shifting a little closer to hear Sana better.

 

“You don’t do quick jobs like me and the others, but you’re the only one of us who can make long-term connections easily,” Sana says, resting her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. “I don’t know anyone else who does that. Does it bother you if it doesn’t mean anything?”

 

Dahyun sucks in a breath. “Honestly, it does. I don’t say anything, though. I’m used to us not meaning anything to you.”

 

Sana’s eyebrows furrow, lifting her head up. “You  _ do  _ matter to me, Dubu-”

 

Dahyun shakes her head. “You’re good practice for missions like these.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Dubu,” Sana says, and it’s the first time Dahyun’s ever thought that Sana is being completely serious.

 

“And you want to talk about it  _ now? _ ” Dahyun caresses Sana’s cheek with her thumb and pulls her closer.

 

“I do,” Sana answers. “We should.”

 

Dahyun is too close, too close,  _ too close, _ and then their lips meet like they’re falling.

 

But Dahyun’s also the first one to pull away.

 

"I make sure I'm someone to fall for rather than a one-time thing." With those words, Dahyun smiles and gets up.

 

“But-” Sana has to grab Dahyun by her arm to get her to stop leaving. “But, Dahyun, wait-”

 

Dahyun turns back, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe I should do it then,” Sana says, smiling tiredly. “I should do the mission. You’ll hurt yourself in the process if you give too much of yourself.”

 

“I really won’t, don’t worry.”

 

Sana still seemed skeptical, a slight pout on her smudged lips.

 

“All I have to do is make sure that it doesn't seem like I've fallen in love myself.” Dahyun continues to look around in search for her target, spotting her near the bar. She takes a few steps forward and Sana lets go. “It’s easy for me, I've been doing it for such a long time after all.”

 

Sana isn’t sure if Dahyun’s referring to their line of work or if Dahyun’s referring to their own dubious relationship. One thing is for sure though, as Sana leans further into her seat and watches Dahyun interact with the target; it’s the first time in a while that Sana feels all of the exhaustion of a long night that still isn’t over.

 

~

 

“Wake up, Sana-chan.”

 

Sana wishes it was Dahyun, but when she opens her eyes, Momo is the one in front of her.

 

“Let’s get you home, okay?”

 

“Where’s Dahyun?” Sana asks, yawning and trying to focus her eyes on the person in front of her.

 

“She’s just about finishing up,” Momo says and glances at the girl in question. “She should do missions more often, she’s really good at it.”

 

Sana nods slowly, not wanting to look. Momo puts an arm around Sana to help lead her out.

 

“I’m hungry, is it okay with you if we stop somewhere?” Momo asks when they reach her car.

 

“It’s like 2am...” Sana whines, trying to keep her eyes from closing as she enters the car.

 

“Still…”

 

“Fine,” Sana says and shifts in her seat to find a good position. “I’m sleeping in the car.”

 

“Thanks, Sana-chan!” Momo says and starts to drive recklessly down the road, but Sana’s too sleepy to fear for her life right now.

 

~

 

The bed dips and Sana just vaguely notices it.

 

“Dubu?” she asks, her voice rough with sleep.

 

“I’m here,” Dahyun answers, cuddling into Sana’s figure.

 

“You have your own bed,” Sana chuckles.

 

“Yeah, but you looked so cuddleable,” Dahyun places a kiss on Sana’s forehead. “And you didn’t say goodbye.”

 

“I don’t like saying goodbye to you,” Sana confesses, cuddling into the crook of Dahyun’s neck.

 

“Hey, Sana?”

 

Sana smiles softly. “What?”

 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”

 

Sana shakes her head and lifts her face up, closing the small gap between them like it’s the most normal thing to do.

 

~

 

“We should talk, baby,” Sana says sleepily, rubbing circles on Dahyun’s back under the sheets.

 

Dahyun moves to her side to look at Sana. “Aren’t you tired? We can talk tomorrow.”

 

“No…” Sana tries to say, but her eyes are closing again. “We’ll forget tomorrow. We always forget.”

 

Dahyun’s smile drops.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Sana admits. “I know I shouldn’t, that it’s dangerous if I do, but I can’t help it.”

 

Dahyun nods after a moment. “Should we stop then? I’m sure if you explain it to Jihyo, she’ll let us switch partners-”

 

“I don’t want a different partner,” Sana says, her voice almost inaudible and so  _ weak _ . “I want  _ you _ , Dubu.”

 

“Then what do we do?”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sana says and she sounds like she’s about to cry.

 

“Baby, please don’t cry,” Dahyun whispers, caressing Sana’s cheek and holding her like she’s fragile.

 

“I keep hurting you, I’m sorry, I’m so  _ sorry- _ ”

 

“ _ Baby _ ,” Dahyun tries to say, wanting Sana to focus on her and calm down. “Baby, it’s okay.”

 

“I don’t like your missions,” Sana admits. “I don’t want you to end up giving your heart to someone else.”

 

“Honey, you’re the only one who has my heart,” Dahyun says and kisses Sana’s cheeks softly.

 

“I know you don’t like my missions either,” Sana continues, her breath short, “I know you hate it when I’m acting like someone else has me. I’m never serious about it, you need to know that.  I’m just joking about it. You’re the only one I love- I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Dahyun bites her lower lip. “That only bothers me because it seems like I don’t have you in the end. You make your missions last longer than they need to, all because it’s a game to you and you’re having fun. I… I want you to have fun with me, not watch someone else put their dirty hands on you and think they own you for even a second.”

 

“Is this real, Dubu?” Sana asks, meaning more than she’s saying. “Does this mean anything?”

 

“It does,” Dahyun answers without a doubt in her mind. “It’s real to me. It means something to me.” Dahyun kisses Sana’s lips softly. “I  _ know  _ I’m in love with you. That’s why it hurts so much.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sana repeats, pressing herself closer to Dahyun and looking up at her as if Dahyun has the stars in her eyes. “I never wanted to. I don’t want to feel this way because I know it’s dangerous if I do. That’s why I keep trying to push these feelings away.”

 

Dahyun hugs her closer. “What are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sana says so low that Dahyun barely hears it. “I don’t know.”

 

~

 

“Can I keep holding you?” Dahyun asks, pressing a quick kiss on Sana’s forehead.

 

“Forever,” Sana answers and hopes Dahyun will never have to let go.

 

“Forever doesn’t last,” Dahyun says and she chuckles as if she’s laughing at her own joke.

 

“We’ll make it last,” Sana tells her. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.” It’s peaceful for a moment until Dahyun opens her mouth to talk again. “Hey, Sana?”

 

Sana hums, halfway asleep.

 

“I love you,” Dahyun confesses as if she hasn’t said it —meant it— before.

 

And Sana hopes, now more than ever, that Dahyun will never have to let go of her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll update "Maybe" soon! i found this in my drafts and ended up finishing it so i decided to post it until i'm satisfied with "Maybe" ok
> 
> find me on twt @sonhyewolf if you're multifandom af


End file.
